


【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block（1）

by kuroyaki



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 拉郎水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *OOC，反正美版S2也没有了XD*时间设定美版S1后/杰西卡琼斯S1后





	【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC，反正美版S2也没有了XD  
*时间设定美版S1后/杰西卡琼斯S1后

1.  
Carver捂着脸坐在马桶上，他开始想这是第几次了。用尽最后一丝力气，抽出纸巾十分小心翼翼地把自己擦干净，该死的，置换手术没让他在那台子上永不分离，现在倒是在跟马桶永远相亲相爱了。

他觉得自己就算半夜能够在局子里洗个澡，但是频繁的出入卫生间依旧让他散发着一股怪异的味道，不然为什么经常会有人在身边徘徊？他不喜欢这样。

迈着压抑的步子回到办公室他拉开了抽屉，没过期，没过期，也没过期。怎么可能过期，他刚接到一单新案子，为此已经在办公室趴着睡了3个夜晚，好吧其实也就那么几小时。所有的食物都是他赶在小超市关门前直接购入的，新鲜的。

老天，到底是哪里出了问题？ 

清水冲冲淡了喉咙黏腻的感觉，看着桌上那一堆整理得七七八八的文件。Rosemont案依旧没有重启，证据不足，现在又来这么一个新案子，接受完治疗还呆在旧金山是想继续把Rosemont查完的。

该死如果他们能够自己乖乖开口一五一十的承认呢？得了吧虽然在美国但超级英雄超级能力不过是些骗小孩的玩意儿，冷酷的警探才不会承认自己小时候十分喜欢绿巨人。

肚子又发出一阵咕噜咕噜的声音，难道是昨晚半夜吃的那个放得有点久的甜甜圈？还是今早那个已经完全软掉的苹果派？

也许应该回住处取一些止泻药。17：45，难得一次的按时下班也不过份吧。站起身来在其他人一脸“见鬼这人也会准时下班”的表情中扯了一下贴在屁股上的西裤，把外套挂在手上走了。

伸手拦了架计程车，肠胃中的水汽让他无法在路上坚持当20分钟的正常人，期间路过了药店让司机等了一小下，他迅速地进去又迅速地出来了。

他在警局附近租了一间小房子，平日只需要行走20分钟就能到达，不知道是什么原因价格十分优惠还附带小花园，尽管杂草丛生也没什么用处，但这性价比确实让他很心动，没怎么想就拉着他的小箱子爽快地付了押金住了进去，总之比在Gracepoint住酒店要强多了。

对于过于优惠的价格刚开始房东的解释是因为隔壁有栋两层高的屋子——白天会挡住你的太阳，晚上会被人看到洗澡。是指如果你装上窗帘的话对方还是能够看到影子那种，毕竟距离真的有点近。追加了一句放心，至今无人入住（依旧是未明原因）。

所幸他的职业令他在家时间并不长，前者对他来说不重要（你确定？），后者对他来讲影响不大（你真的确定？），看在那份缩减的薪水份上暂时没有比这里更适合的地方了，他说服自己，毕竟隔壁很久都没有人住了不是么，不至于突然就租出去吧？

一周后总算是对这价格有了初步的了解：他的衣服失去了阳光的味道，阴冷的洗衣液香味日日夜夜缠绕着他。

这味道将他明明已经将体内那该死的炸弹拆了，生活却没有按照他现象中的进行焦躁的感官无限放大了，回忆跟现实在总在寂静的夜晚联手夹击——女儿依旧属于前妻，他一个月只能探望一次。在女儿毕业前他甚至自暴自弃的拒绝了好姑娘的视频电话请求给自己签了字，一个人躺在那张冰冷的手术台上被开膛破肚，糟糕爸爸的最后一点尊严。

手术过后严格遵守了低盐低油低糖（最后一个有待商权）的日子一段时间，显得消瘦的下巴令他看起来更加阴郁，胃口得不到满足必须是占据了更一大部份原因，他不会承认自己一个人过得不太好。

Carver依旧还是那副冷漠的样子扯出纸币给了出租车司机，在肚子又开始翻腾起来之前快速走进屋内，天还没有黑透房间里一片阴冷。

他把刚买的东西丢在桌上小瓶子与玻璃的碰撞发出清脆的响声，一路走进浴室一边把自己剥干净，领带、衬衫、外套、西裤，还有那条快到弃用时间的内裤。他脑子一时发热买的黄黑色条纹袜子，天知道他为什么会拿，他从来都是黑色派，尽管这鲜明的袜子解决了他把一大堆袜子混在一起洗也能轻易分辨出是一对。

衣物在他手里被卷在一起塞进了洗衣机，倒了一点他原来很喜欢的洗衣液，薰衣草的味道，他的前妻还为此说过他，但他闻着总能好睡一些，，快速旋转工作的机器发出嗡嗡闷响他开始觉得应该先把那药膏拿到浴室，踩在瓷砖上的脚湿哒哒的还被冷风扑了一脸——算了。

略烫的水从淋浴器散成一片柔和的水流洒在他微微低着的后颈上，他的手摸着颈椎上凸起的骨头转着身子把自己淋湿，热水在抚平他紧绷的肩膀，再挤出些沐浴露往身上抹头发被水汽沾湿。

水顺着眉眼鼻梁连着那些泡沫一起流进地砖那个小小的排水孔。他挣扎了一下才掰开自己的屁股，长痛不如短痛，将那被纸巾蹂躏了多次的地方清洗干净，热水刺痛着那些被擦伤的粘膜组织。人生处处意想不到，总能在一些细微的地方能让你坐立不安。

粗粗的擦了一下头发让他们不至于滴水，围了条浴巾走出客厅拿那小罐药膏，木地板上被湿润的脚印连接了客厅又换了个方向返回。刚走出浴室皮肤上的水份被蒸发留下一层凉意，回到氤氲的空间那些雾气又黏回他身上形成水滴，手臂上起着鸡皮疙瘩他却有种自己热得出汗的错觉。

盖子被转开放到一边他挖了一点在指头上，扶着洗手盆稍微跨开的双腿好让那些膏体能容易些放进去保护那些粘膜不会挤在一起互相伤害。膏体在指头上融化成薄薄一层油脂，让他的手指顺利的进入了指头抚过每一寸皱褶，清凉的感觉让他不自觉松了一口气算是暂时摆脱了令人难受的灼热感，遍布神经的肌肉在刻意的放松适应中感受着舒适。

他又往里转了一会直到刺痛完全消失——那些伤口已经被油脂暂时包裹起来了，却有些头疼的看着半勃起的阴茎。他很久没有放松过了，也许需要为自己舒解来到旧金山的第一次欲望。

腰上的毛巾随手放到洗手盆边缘，洗净的手湿漉漉的，直接沾了些前液圈起自己，并不算太大的毛巾被他规律的动作带到滑落在地面吸满了水搭在他脚边，有点沉。不想分神去捡那毛巾他继续抚慰着自己，另一只手在敏感的肌肉中继续进进出出，直到脚一软跪在了毛巾上。

他的膝盖一定淤青了，自从服用抗凝血剂之后他只要稍微磕磕碰碰就会这里青一块那里青一块，他应该找天去他的医师那里重新估算剂量。

抽出沾满了肠液的手打开水龙头将手上的液体洗干净又转身打开淋浴器，扭上开关的时候不小心往旁边的屋子瞟了一眼，终于看到了倚在二楼亮着灯的窗户旁不知道看了他多久的男人，没有戴眼镜的眼里只看到一个摸着脖子的剪影。

他可没忘要给浴室安上窗帘，只是还没来得及，该死的偷窥狂。哦不，他突然意识到旁边有人住进来了，他更应该想想明天要怎么面对这有偷窥喜好的新邻居。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯…………明明说好要对没人疼的Caver老父亲好一点的（抹脸


End file.
